


The River Of Memories

by JestemMari



Series: The River Of Memories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri cierpi, nie umiem w tagi, terror psychiczny dla każdego
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestemMari/pseuds/JestemMari
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Original Character(s)
Series: The River Of Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695148





	1. Chapter 1

_"Są wspomnienia, które nigdy nie blakną,_  
 _nieważne, ile czasu upłynęło._  
 _Takie wydarzenia kryją się w przeszłości każdego_  
 _i jedno słowo wystarczy,_  
 _by pojawiły się w umyśle tak jasno i wyraźnie,_  
 _jakby rozegrały się wczoraj."_

~Dmitry Glukhovsky,   
FUTU.RE

Koła Moskiewskiego metra linii Arbacko-Pokrowskiej z głośnym hukiem uderzały o wieloletnie tory. Odbijający się tępym echem odgłos pewnie zirytowałby każdą możliwą osobę, ale dla dwóch mężczyzn, jedynych pasażerów przedziału, był on niczym dzwon wybijający skazańcowi godzinę śmierci. Oczy teraz spoglądające na siebie z przerażeniem jeszcze nie tak dawno posyłały ku sobie spojrzenia pełne ciepła, miłości. Zawierały niemą obietnicę, którą każdy z nich zobowiązał się dotrzymać w chwili, kiedy ich usta odnalazły do siebie drogę po raz pierwszy. Serce, które zaledwie rok wcześniej przyśpieszało na sam widok przystojnego Rosjanina, ścisnął bolesny skurcz strachu na widok tego człowieka. Człowieka, z którym spędził ostatnie cztery lata planując przyszłość i ślub. Idylliczne życie jakie wiedli zostało zburzone z dnia na dzień. Wieczorem Nikiforov obiecał mu miłość do grobowej deski. Rano Yuri zastał w łóżku obok siebie tylko list z krótką wiadomością, że Victor wyjeżdża i zrywa zaręczyny. Oraz złotą obrączkę. Po człowieku, dla którego miał być miłością życia nie pozostało nawet śladu. Każdego dnia od jego zniknięcia Katsuki budził się z myślą czy Victor był z nim z miłości czy może miał w tym jakiś własny cel? Bądź co bądź od zaręczyn byli ulubionym tematem dla reporterów i dennie płytkich gazetek plotkarskich. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że jego ukochany może być aroganckim, snobistycznym bucem. Nie po obietnicach jakie szeptem składał mu co wieczór. Począwszy od kolorowych snów do jego codziennej obietnicy kochania go do grobowej deski.

Miłość do grobowej deski, powiadasz? Tylko chyba ktoś nam deskę zapierdolił.

Rzeka wspomnień z prędkością światła przelewała się przez głowę Japończyka stojącego w wejściu do wagonu, a nadmiar jej wody wyciskał z oczu słone łzy. Choć zewnętrznie tylko stał w przejściu i patrzył na zdezorientowanego Nikiforova to w środku czuł jakby wszystkie rany powstałe po ucieczce niedoszłego męża otworzyły się i zaczęły piec jak posypane solą. Spodziewał się, że ich kolejne spotkanie będzie nieuniknione, ale wciąż miał tą irracjonalną nadzieję, że odbędzie się tylko wzrokowo, w miejscu pełnym ludzi. Gdzie tylko ich oczy spojrzą na siebie i wypowiedzą nieme wyznanie o tym, ile dla siebie znaczyli. Czy to na grand prix, czy podczas przypadkowego spotkania w zatłoczonej galerii. Po prostu modlił się, aby nie musiał być z nim sam na sam. Ale najwyraźniej był złym człowiekiem i suka zwana karmą postanowiła go ukarać po raz kolejny. Tym razem sprowadzając mu przed sam nos mężczyznę, za którym rozpaczał ostatni rok.

Ponoć jedno słowo może przypomnieć dorosłemu człowiekowi dawno zapomniane wydarzenie z dzieciństwa.

Teraz, kiedy stał przed człowiekiem, który obiecał mu tak wiele i dał tak mało z tego wszystkiego przypominał sobie każdy dawno wymazany z pamięci poranek i noc w których Victor obiecywał mu gwiazdki z nieba, ślub jak z marzeń i dozgonną miłość.   
Lecz jak mógł obiecać mu coś czego nigdy nie było?

Nie patrząc na nazwę Victor wysiadł na następnej stacji, po raz kolejny zostawiając go samego. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kilka par butów stojących przy drzwiach. Dwie bluzy wiszące na wieszaku. I słaba lampka stojąca przy oknie. Liche światło padające na dwa ciała leżące na podłodze moskiewskiego pokoju hotelowego i puchaty koc ogrzewający ich w tak zimną noc. Kazachstański bohater z lekkim uśmiechem na rozgrzanych wargach raz po raz wplatał palce we włosy swojej wróżki.

Odkąd kilka godzin wcześniej stanął bez zapowiedzi w jego drzwiach widział, że coś mu ciąży na sercu. Przeczuwał, że prawda ciągnie go w dół jak łańcuchy skazańca. Widział jak mu ciężko, jak bardzo się martwi, ale wciąż nie chciał podzielić się z ukochanym tym co dręczyło go jak natrętny koszmar, który pojawia się każdej nocy, wyrywa ze snu i wciąż nie chce odpuścić. Jak komar wpuszczony przez otwarte okno w letnią noc. Martwił się o niego. Widział, jak męczy go jakiś demon. Ale on wciąż milczał, zachowywał swoje cierpienie dla siebie.

Kazachstański bohater mógł tylko stać z boku i obserwować jak jego rosyjska wróżka zamyka się w sobie i wyniszcza co raz bardziej. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Czekał aż blondyn sam wyjaśni co do tego stopnia przeszkadza mu w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu. Tylko dlaczego ta chwila ciągle nie nadeszła? Leżąc na puchatym dywanie, obejmując swój cały świat zdawał się być jak puste naczynie czekające aż w końcu wypełni je jakieś uczucie. Był jak martwy człowiek. Bez duszy. Bez emocji. Przez ciągłe oczekiwanie czuł się jakby za chwile miał zawisnąć na szubienicy.

-Yurio. - Cichy szept. Prawie tak cichy, że jego adresat w pierwszej chwili nie był pewny czy się nie przesłyszał. Nie odpowiedział. Czekał aż ukochany rozwinie wypowiedź. - Powiedz, co się dzieje.

Blondyn podniósł się nie rozumiejąc co Otabek ma na myśli. Przez dłuższą chwilę prowadzili wojnę na spojrzenia. Kto pierwszy pęknie? Kto pierwszy wywlecze na wierzch swoje żale?

\- Nie wiem co masz na myśli. - Wymijająca odpowiedź padająca z ust Rosjanina nie mogła wprowadzić go w nawet najmniejszym stopniu, do stanu który można by nazwać spokojnym. Zirytowany, kipiąc złością, która zdawała się wręcz buchać przez jego skórę jak para z lokomotywy, wstał z miękkiego dywanu zrzucając na podłogę kremowy, polarowy koc. Złorzecząc na cały świat przeszedł kilka kroków, stanął przed wielkim oknem, przez które jeszcze godzinę temu obserwowali nocną panoramę Moskwy, w przypływie zdenerwowania uderzył pięścią w szkło. Na tyle mocno, żeby zabolało, na tyle słabo, żeby go nie zbić.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż nie kłamać? Czy to tak cholernie trudne powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi co się z tobą, kurwa, dzieje?! - Gwałtowny obrót. W kilku szybkich krokach pojawił się przed niskim blondynem stojącym na środku pokoju. Plisetsky zdezorientowany agresywnym zachowaniem Altina patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta. Śmieszne, prawie jak ryba wyjęta z wody, rzucona na piach, zostawiona na pastwę losu. - Nie dociera do ciebie, że nie jesteś sam?! Że możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim?! Wiesz, że ci pomogę, ale Yura! Nie jestem pieprzonym geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć jaki jest kod enigmy!

Żaden z nich nie wiedział w którym momencie Kazach chwycił trzęsącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi ramiona Rosjanina. Po raz kolejny wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Walcząc o to komu pierwszemu przyjdzie się odezwać. Atmosfera była napięta. Czuli, że jedno nieodpowiednie słowo i mogą nie wytrzymać. Wiedzieli, że to jedno słowo może sprawić, że Otabek wyjdzie z pokoju hotelowego, a Yurio spędzi całą noc martwiąc się niego. Och jak bardzo nie chcieli do tego dopuścić. W tamtym momencie nie potrafili się wyczuć. Zawsze obecna między nimi telepatyczna nić, pozwalająca przewidzieć co mogą powiedzieć, jakiej granicy nie przekraczać, tego wieczoru prysła jak mydlana bańka.

\- Po prostu nie chciałem Cię martwić. Nic, poza tym. - Plisetsky uparcie wpatrywał się w kremowy koc ciągle leżący na podłodze. Otabek stojąc tam, patrząc na blondyna niepewnie stojącego po środku pokoju oświetlonego niewielką lampką nocną czuł wszystko i nic. Czuł wściekłość przepływającą przez każdą cząsteczkę jego ciała, czuł zdenerwowanie, z każdą chwilą był co raz bardziej przekonany, że coś się stało. Z drugiej strony czuł spokój, bolącą wręcz obojętność. Jak to? Jego ukochany mu nie ufał? Czy może bał się z nim porozmawiać? Każda z opcji wydawała się gorsza od drugiej. Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy się spotykali coś musiało iść nie tak?!

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? Myślisz, że nie widzę, że ciągle masz minę jakbyś się dowiedział, że jutro nadejdzie pieprzona apokalipsa?! - Chciał się uspokoić. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał, że już mu się udało zauważał kolejny szczegół i wściekłość ciągle od nowa wybuchała w nim niczym wulkan. - Yurio... Yura, ja tylko chcę wiedzieć. Chcę Ci pomóc, widzę nie, że coś jest nie tak jak powinno.

Widział. Widział dokładnie jak Plisetsky się łamie. Jak z oczami pełnymi łez podchodzi do niego i pozwala się zamknąć w silnym uścisku Kazacha. A więc to jest twoje nic?

\- Pamiętasz jak po odejściu Victora Yuri zamknął się w sobie? Jak robiliśmy wszystko, pomagaliśmy mu podnieść się po tym wszystkim? Pamiętasz w jakim był stanie? - Nie mówił od razu. Jego zachrypnięty od emocji głos rozbrzmiał w pokoju dopiero po kilku minutach. Mimo, że był tłumiony przez czarną bluzę Otabeka - wciąż przebijało się w nim przejęcie i żal. - Yuri przyjechał dzisiaj do Moskwy. Jechał metrem na lodowisko, chciał poćwiczyć i...

Altin usiadł w fotelu, ciągnąc blondyna na swoje kolana. Zabrał z ziemi koc nie będąc pewnym czy Yurio trzęsie się z zimna czy emocji. - Spokojnie, mów wolniej, bo się zapowietrzysz.

\- Spotkał Victora.

Wypowiedziane przez Rosjanina słowa przez dłuższy czas zawisły w powietrzu. Zszokowany Kazach wpatrywał się w niego jakby przed chwilą obwieścił mu, że jest nie z tego świata.

\- Żartujesz sobie, tak? Przecież ten kutas zniknął na kilka lat! Jakim pieprzonym cudem pojawia się teraz, akurat w tym momencie w samym środku stolicy?! - Och zdecydowanie już dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany jak tego wieczora.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Yuri strasznie to przeżył, Yakov odwiózł go do hotelu, kiedy tylko zadzwonił. Z tego co dowiedziałem się po rozmowie z prosiakiem Victor, kiedy tylko zobaczył jak żywo na niego zareagował po prostu uciekł. Pieprzony tchórz, zawsze tylko ucieka.

Otabek nie odpowiedział, tylko przytulił go mocniej. Wiedział, że pomimo swojego zachowania, tego jak odnosił się do tamtej dwójki, kiedy jeszcze byli razem - kochał ich. Zastępowali jego prawdziwych rodziców. Pamiętał, że Victor był dla niego jak nadopiekuńczy ojciec, a Yuri jak wyrozumiała matka, która zawsze była gotowa wstawić się za swoim synkiem. Tak jak wszyscy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Yurio strasznie to przeżył. Lecz mimo swojego bólu, żalu jaki miał do Nikiforova za zostawienie ich, starał się pomóc pozbierać się Yuriemu. Był jak prawdziwy syn, który po latach zauważa, ile jego matka dla niego zrobiła i chcę się odwdzięczyć. Tylko takie porównanie przychodziło mu wtedy do głowy. Chciał pomóc im obojgu. Pstryknąć palcami i wymazać bolące wspomnienia. Yurio miał wtedy tylko dziewiętnaście lat. I Otabek doskonale pamiętał jak niósł tamtego wieczoru załamanego blondyna do łóżka, pamiętał jego płacz. Nawet tak twardego człowieka stracenie ojca po raz drugi dało radę pokonać. Yura nie zasłużył na to.

_Ale kim on był, żeby oceniać Boże decyzje._


	3. Chapter 3

Długie, smukłe palce bębniły nerwowo o stół, niebieskooki mężczyzna wypalał kolejnego papierosa. Złość, która się w nim kotłowała nie mogła znaleźć ujścia w żaden sposób. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale dziecko śpiące w pokoju obok skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiało. Wiedział, że ta kruszynka zacznie płakać i będzie miał kolejny problem na głowie. Jakby miał ich za mało.   
Czy na prawdę Yuri nie mógł wybrać innej godziny na przejażdżkę metrem?   
Widząc jak wchodzi do pustego przedziału miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno.

A teraz siedział w kuchni z papierosem w ręce i szklanką whisky w drugiej. Co jakiś czas słyszał jak Dasza mlaszcze lub mruczy przez sen. Z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem co raz bardziej modlił się, aby nie budziła się do powrotu Dmitrija.

Zdenerwowanie sięgało zenitu. Miał dość, od jego ucieczki minął już rok. Rok, odkąd każdego dnia budził się w pustym mieszkaniu ze śpiącą małą Daszą. Dziewczynka była jego oczkiem w głowie, uwielbiał gładzić jej jasne włoski, kochał bawić się z nią, patrzeć na śmiejące się niebieskie oczka. Była śliczna, najśliczniejsza dziewczynka jaką w życiu widział. Miała wspaniałego opiekuna, Dmitrij starał się jak mógł. Pracował od rana do nocy, potrafił zrobić wszystko, aby zapewnić jej najlepsze warunki.

Mieszkali razem, odkąd Victor po swojej słynnej ucieczce od narzeczonego wrócił do Rosji. Większość pieniędzy Nikiforov przeznaczył na zakup mieszkania. Odkąd zakończył karierę łyżwiarską, aby wyciszyć całe to zamieszanie z zerwaniem zaręczyn było bardzo ciężko. Na barki Dmitrija spadło zarobienie na córkę i utrzymanie ich. Starali się jak mogli. A Victor widział, że nie jest najlepiej.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał szczęk klucza w zamku. Do mieszkania wszedł Dmitrij Mikolajevski.

Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Widział, że Dmitrij z każdym dniem był co raz bledszy, ale ciągle odmawiał wizyty u lekarza. Miał się za niezniszczalnego, myślał, że nie ma siły zdolnej, aby go zabić. Uważał, że jest wytrzymały jak ruska wiertarka. Ale Nikiforov widział, że z każdym dniem jest co raz gorzej. Martwił się. Byli przyjaciółmi od kołyski, to on namówił go na zerwanie zaręczyn z Yurim.

\- Yuri jest w Petersburgu. Spotkałem go dzisiaj w metrze. - Odezwał się dopiero w momencie, kiedy Dmitrij wszedł do kuchni z zapłakaną Daszą na rękach. Spojrzał tylko na niego poważnie i wyciągnął z lodówki mleko dla córki.

\- Mówiłem Ci żebyś o nim nie myślał. Rozmawialiście? - zapytał nie patrząc na niego, uparcie wlepiał wzrok w rondelek z gotującym się mlekiem.   
-Nie, wysiadłem na następnej stacji. - Czuł się źle, miał zniknąć z życia Yuriego raz na zawsze, a wyszło jak zawsze. Tylko przysporzył wszystkim dodatkowego cierpienia. Odkąd Dmitrij uświadomił mu, że nie powinien być z Yurim praktycznie zniknął. Zawiesił aktywność na wszystkich portalach. Nie kontaktował się z Yuriem i Otabekiem. Usunął się tak jak obiecał. Żył z Daszą i Dmitrijem w Petersburgu.   
\- I dobrze. Mówiłem Ci już o tym wystarczająco dużo. Biorę dzisiaj nocną zmianę w pracy, zostaniesz z Daszą?

Nikiforov tylko westchnął, to oczywiste, że z nią zostanie. Kochał tą małą jak własną córkę.   
Boleśnie przypominała mu jak z Yurim marzyli, że po ślubie adoptują dziecko, ciągłe kłótnie czy to będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka, to zdecydowanie były jego najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia. Kochał przypominać sobie Katsukiego w białym garniturze. Każdego ranka przywoływał w myślach twarz Japończyka, który spał wtulony w jego pierś. Leniwy uśmiech na ustach zaraz po przebudzeniu. To najbardziej bolało,te wspomnienia już nigdy nie wrócą.

-Zrobiłem obiad. - Powiedział, kiedy Mikolajevski skończył karmić córkę. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.   
\- Ostatnio weszło Ci to w nawyk. - Nakładając sobie porcje zmarszczył brwi w typowy dla siebie sposób.

Po skończonym posiłku usiedli w salonie. Victor bawiąc się z Daszą, a Dmitrij oglądając jednym okiem film. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, uparcie milcząc unikali swojego wzroku.

Pierwszy odezwał się Dmitrij. Ubierając kurtkę niby luźno rzucił do Nikiforova

-Twoja rosyjska "córeczka" i jej kochaś ogłosili zaręczyny. - Victor automatycznie podniósł na niego wzrok. Dawno się tak nie ucieszył.

\- Otabek oświadczył się Yurio?- Z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzał na Mikolajevskiego, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówił. Zawsze widział, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale nie spodziewał się ze strony Kazacha takiego gestu.   
\- Na to wygląda, w internecie jest filmik z zawodów, ja chcesz to obejrzyj swoją płaczącą córkę. - Odpowiedział zgryźliwie i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

Nikiforov tylko westchnął. Spojrzał na śpiącą córeczkę po czym wziął do ręki telefon

\- Pora wrócić do żywych. 


	4. Chapter 4

Był ich jedynym synem. Ich oczkiem w głowie, choć oprócz niego w domu była jego starsza siostra. Ich małe cudy. Rodzice Yuriego i Mari od zawsze byli wstanie skoczyć dla nich w ogień. 

W dniu, kiedy ich jedyny syn razem Victorem stanął przed nimi z zaproszeniem na wesele nie posiadali się ze szczęścia. W ich pamięci ciągle nie zatarły się momenty, w których ich jedyny syn walczył sam ze sobą.   
Momenty, w których podnosił się z lodu po kolejnym upadku.   
Momenty, kiedy po zawodach na bladych polikach pojawiały się łzy   
Momenty, w których usta układały się w uśmiech. 

Yuri był wyjątkowy. Od zawsze obserwowali, jak stawia sobie poprzeczkę co raz to wyżej i wyżej. Ich syn walczył o swoje. Walczył o rodzinę. Walczył o miłość. Walczył o szansę.

I szansę dostał. Szansę pod postacią pewnego Rosjanina, który pewnego dnia pojawił się pod ich drzwiami. I już wtedy wiedzieli. Musiało być dobrze. Widzieli radość w oczach Yuriego.

Mama młodego łyżwiarza kochała patrzeć na nich w chwilach, kiedy zapominali o Bożym świecie. Byli wtedy tacy beztroscy. Często zachowywali się w swoim towarzystwie jak małe dzieci. Patrzyła jak Victor składa na ustach jej syna delikatne pocałunki, myśląc, że nikt ich nie widzi. Czas który spędzili na poduszkach w salonie, odkrywając siebie i docierając wspominała najpiękniej. Te ulotne chwile, kiedy Yuri zasypiał przy swoim ukochanym, a ten patrzył na niego jak na najcenniejszy skarb.

Ilekroć ich obserwowała zwracała uwagę na spojrzenie Victora. Nigdy nie patrzył na niego jak na zwykłego człowieka. Widziała jak w jego oczach odbija się miłość. Jego oczy - zawsze uśmiechnięte - nigdy nie przestawały patrzeć na Yuriego jak na swojego prywatnego boga. Nigdy nie przestawały krzyczeć, że oto znalazły swój ideał.

Zdecydowanie jednym z przełomowych momentów, było, kiedy Victor pocałował go na wizji. Do domu wrócili trzymając się za ręce, nie przestawali się uśmiechać. Byli razem tacy szczęśliwi.

A ona, jak to matka - bała się, że w końcu coś pójdzie nie tak. Wiedziała, że jej syn choruje, pamiętała każdy stan depresyjny w jaki wpadał. Każdy moment, w którym wypłakiwał się w ramię zawsze stojącego obok Victora.

Marzyła o drugim synu, którego nie mogła mieć. Lekarze wyraźnie jej obwieścili po narodzinach Yuriego, że to jej ostatnie dziecko. W momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła jak Nikiforov ostrożnie całuje blade wargi jej zapłakanego syna - wiedziała, że jej marzenie właśnie zostało spełnione.

Ale zdecydowanie najpiękniejszą z tych wszystkich chwil, była ta w której z Rosji przyleciał przyjaciel Victora, razem ze swoją żoną. Dmitrij i Erna Mikolajevscy.   
Razem z mężem obserwowali wtedy z okna w kuchni jak czwórka przyjaciół siedząc wspólnie przy ognisku, rozpalonym na podwórku, śmieje się ze swoich bezsensownych żartów, jak Yuri i Dmitrij wygłupiają się razem. Ich synowi nigdy nie było łatwo zawierać nowych znajomości, więc cieszyli się widząc jak dobrze bawi się w tym kameralnym gronie.

Spędzili razem tydzień, a potem Mikolajevscy wrócili do Petersburga. Uściskom na lotnisku nie było końca. Obiecywali sobie, że niedługo znów się zobaczą, że przyszli państwo Nikiforov muszą odwiedzić ich w nowym mieszkaniu.

Pamiętali jak Yuri z iskierkami w oczach opowiadał im później, że Dmitrij poprosił go, aby został chrzestnym ich jeszcze nienarodzonej córki. Ciągle wspominali tę radość w jego oczach.

Niestety, ale zaledwie pół roku później Victor znikną z życia ich syna, zostawiając po sobie tylko ból i cierpienie w jego oczach.

Byli tacy szczęśliwi.

Ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Yurio! Yurio, tutaj! - Ciągle nie do końca rozumiejący co się dzieje wokół niego Plisetsky odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodziło wołanie. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze przyjrzeć się osobie, która biegnąc w jego kierunku krzyczała jego imię, bo już po chwili był obejmowany przez czułe ramiona swojej przyszywanej "mamy" - Tak bardzo ci gratuluje. Cieszę się razem z wami, to naprawdę cudowne. H-hej nie płacz, przecież nic strasznego się nie stało, powinieneś się cieszyć a nie zalewać łzami. - Katsuki odsunął go na długość ramienia i delikatnie otarł dłonią jego blade policzki.   
-To nie ze smutku, po prostu tak bardzo się cieszę. - Yurio zaśmiał się delikatnie próbując ukryć trzęsące się dłonie. - I ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że Otabek tak po prostu oświadczył mi się podczas pokazu i to na środku lodowiska. - Kilka łez znowu potoczyło się po bladych policzkach. Blondyn postanowił już dać sobie spokój z utrzymaniem swojego wizerunku i po prostu przytulił się do Yuriego, śmiejąc się, płacząc i trajkocząc jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy oraz jak mocno kocha Otabeka.   
Yuri obejmując drobną sylwetkę swojej "córki" tylko uśmiechał się szeroko, słuchając radosnej paplaniny świeżo zaręczonego chłopaka.

I jakoś mimowolnie przypomniało mu się jak to on stojąc z bukietem kwiatów wpatrywał się w swój pierścionek zaręczynowy. Ale teraz wspomnienie o jego jedynej miłości nie było ważne. Teraz liczył się Yurio płaczący przed nim ze szczęścia.

-Yurio naprawdę nie chce ci przerywać, ale może chodźmy gdzieś zanim zbierze się tu pełno ludzi prosząc o zdjęcia i gratulując ci zaręczyn. - Jednocześnie, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, Japończyk pociągnął chłopaka do przytulnej kawiarenki, którą znaleźli przy okazji ostatniej wizyty w Moskwie.   
Kawiarnia o intrygującej nazwie" Radogost" znajdowała się zaledwie kilka minut spacerem od lodowiska, na którym trenowali. Stojąc przed frontowymi drzwiami, przy ścianach porośniętych bluszczem, nie widziało się najpiękniejszej rzeczy którą miejsce przyciągało klientów. Po wejściu do środka widziało się wnętrze urządzone w stylu old loft. Nad barem, przy którym zawsze pracowało dwóch baristów wisiały lampy imitujące żarówki zawieszone na sznurach konopnych. W pierwszej części kawiarni było kilka stolików, piękny kominek rzucający cienie na ściany oraz wielki regał z książkami, które klienci mogli przeczytać przy specjałach serwowanych w lokalu. Jednak prawdziwą magię tego miejsca odkrywało się przechodząc przez szklane drzwi niedaleko baru. Właściciel zorganizował tam pewnego rodzaju zimowy ogród. Po linkach podwieszonych pod sufitem i na ścianach wspinały się różne rośliny pnące, w wielkich donicach rozstawionych po całym pomieszczeniu rosły różne drzewka a dookoła pomieszczenia pod oknami posadzono wszelkiego typu krzaki oraz kolorowe kwiaty. Na środku wysokiego, przeszklonego pomieszczenia znajdował się kamienny okrąg przywodzący na myśl studnie, lecz jego wnętrze wypełnione było ziemią, w której rósł stary klon palmowy. Całość tworzyła wręcz bajkową atmosferę.   
Dopiero kiedy weszli do środka i trzymając kubki z parującą herbatą rozsiedli się w wygodnych fotelach ustawionych w zakątku ogrodu zimowego Plisetsky przestał trajkotać. Katsuki spojrzał na niego badawczo, próbując wyczytać z jego oczu co tak nagle go zmartwiło. Jednak blondyn ściskając w dłoniach czerwony kubek uparcie wpatrywał się za szybę.

-Powiesz mi nad czym tak myślisz? - Spokojny, cichy głos Katsukiego przerwał ciszę. Delikatność zawarta w tych kilku słowach przykuła uwagę Rosjanina. Przez jego głowę przeleciała nieprzyjemna myśl, że odkąd rok temu Victor zniknął Yuri strasznie się wyciszył i wycofał.   
-Denerwuję się. Co będzie, jeśli ludzie uznają, że jestem za młody? Albo że Otabek jest dla mnie za stary a nasza różnica wieku zbyt duża na poważny związek? - Plisetsky ponownie zacisnął dłonie na czerwonym kubku i wbił wzrok w kawałki malin w środku. - Nie chce, żeby Otabek musiał się martwić, że ludzie będą na nas dziwnie patrzeć, a media ciągle będą komentować, że jestem od niego młodszy.

Yuri zaśmiał się cicho i posłał chłopakowi delikatny uśmiech.

-Oh Jurij, pamiętaj, że kiedy media dowiedziały się o waszym związku Otabek był pełnoletni a ty ledwo co skończyłeś 15 lat. Wtedy też się bałeś, ale koniec końców wasze fanki stanęły po waszej stronie i media nie dały rady nikogo przekonać jaki Otabek jest podły umawiając się z "dzieckiem" - Delikatny uśmiech ciągle nie schodził z jego ust. - Trzy lata różnicy to wcale nie jest dużo, a zawsze możesz się pocieszyć myślą, że między mną i Victorem różnica wynosiła 4 lata.   
-Tylko, że kiedy wy się poznaliście ty miałeś 23 a on 27lat!   
-Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś pełnoletni, więc media wiedząc, że nic nie ugrają na waszej różnicy wieku skupią się na artykułach spekulujących, co ubierzecie, gdzie zorganizujecie wesele i innych bzdetach. - Japończyk pokiwał głową w geście rezygnacji, lecz ciągle pozostał wesoły. - Naprawdę. Wiek to najmniejszy problem. Lepiej mi powiedz jak twoje fanki przyjęły wiadomość, że wypłakałeś, przepraszam, powiedziałeś "tak"? Pewnie ogłosiły żałobę na tle doszczętnego braku szans u ciebie

Pokierowanie rozmowy na ten tor było zdecydowanie dobrym ruchem. Młody Rosjanin od razu się ożywił, pokazując Yuriemu setki widomości z gratulacjami, które otrzymał na swoich kontach społecznościowych. W którymś momencie jego uśmiech jednak zbladł a oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Kiedy Katsuki otworzył usta, aby zapytać co się stało Plisetsky podskoczył i złapał swoją torbę.

-Przepraszam cię, Otabek napisał, że mam szybko wrócić do domu. Nie wiem co się stało, po powiedział, że to pilne. Do zobaczenia następnym razem!

Całą drogę od Radogosta do domu Jurij pokonał biegiem. Miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że okłamał Yuriego, ale tłumaczył sobie, że cel uświęca środki i że zostanie mu to wybaczone. Odległość od kawiarni do przystanku autobusowego zajmującą zazwyczaj około 15-20 minut pokonał w zaledwie 4 minuty dobiegając tym samym równo ze swoim transportem. Stanął przy wyjściu z pojazdu i ściskając w jednej dłoni pasek czarnej torby a w drugiej telefon raz po raz czytał otrzymaną wiadomość.

Kiedy tylko zauważył, że autobus zbliża się do pierwszego przystanku na ich osiedlu po otworzeniu drzwi czym prędzej wyskoczył i popędził przed siebie. Teoretycznie mógł jechać jeszcze kilka przystanków, ale autobus jechał na około, więc po prostu wolał przebiec na szagę przez osiedlowe podwórka i znaleźć się w domu kilka minut szybciej.

Kiedy wpadł na korytarz ich wspólnego mieszkania zrzucił swoją torbę z rzeczami na podłogę i pobiegł do pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego narzeczonego.

-Otabek! Otabek chodź tu szybko! - wpadł i wypadł do prawie każdego pokoju i kiedy zobaczył zdezorientowanego Otabeka wychodzącego, tylko w dresowych spodniach, z kuchni doskoczył do niego, wciskając mu jednocześnie swój telefon w dłonie.   
-Jurij co ty tu robisz? Miałem przyjechać po ciebie dopiero za godzi... - Plisetsky zakrył jego usta dłonią nie pozwalając mu kontynuować.   
-Teraz to nie ważne. Czytaj!

Na ekranie jego telefonu ciągle wyświetlała się ta sama wiadomość co w kawiarni

"Od: Victor Nikiforov   
Treść:   
Gratuluje zaręczyn, Jurij.   
Jeśli masz czas chciałbym któregoś dnia się z tobą spotkać."

Otabek spojrzał jeszcze raz w oczy Jurija po czym z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na telefon.   
-Czy to jest jakiś, kurwa, żart?

I to był gwóźdź do ich wspólnej trumny.

Yurio zaczął krzyczeć. Niewybrednym słownictwem wyklinał na Victora, że miał czelność uciec, tak po prostu z dnia na dzień, zostawiając tylko list, w którym nie było żadnych wyjaśnień, tylko zwykłe "nie szukajcie mnie".   
Zostawić Yuriego, z którym planował przyszłość i który kochał go nad życie. Zostawić jego, Jurija, swojego przyszywanego syna, któremu obiecał tak wiele. Plisetsky tego wieczoru do później nocy miotał się po mieszkaniu i w objęciach Otabeka, płacząc, wyjąc wręcz i krzycząc z rozpaczy, bijąc na oślep wszystko co wpadło mu na drogę.

Tego wieczoru żałował za nich wszystkich.   
Płakał za Yuriego, który ciągle nie wiedział, że jego były narzeczony dał znak życia.   
Krzyczał za wszystkich, których skrzywdziła ucieczka Victora.   
Ale przede wszystkim płakał i krzyczał za siebie.   
Za tego, który już po raz drugi w swoim życiu stracił ojca.

Kiedy po wielu godzinach histerii w końcu zapadł w niespokojny sen, Otabek powoli wymknął się do kuchni. Oparł się nagimi plecami o ścianę i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, wybrał numer, który powinien usunąć już dawno.

-Halo? Victor? Tak, tu Otabek. Chcę się z tobą spotkać. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obiecuje, że do końca epidemii to skończę XD


End file.
